


Absence

by Karo



Category: Dr Who - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karo/pseuds/Karo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Doomsday. The Doctor reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

He whistled. Then hummed a bit, sang a little. He tapped his fingers along the endless corridors. It was all the same, all a distraction.

 

Nothing seemed to fill the silence. He missed her. Like he had missed them all, missed them still.

 

He loved them each in a different way, and the same way. The only way you can love someone.

 

And he loved her.

 

Loved her.

 

Always, now, forever.

 

He almost laughed.

 

**End**


End file.
